


Heartbeats

by patroclilles



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, at mount pelion, set during the teen years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patroclilles/pseuds/patroclilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Of course. It’s the music that plays in my head when I watch you sleep. I needed the world to hear it.”</p><p>I laughed, knocking his shoulder with mine. “The world? I am the only one here,” I joked.</p><p>“Precisely,” Achilles responded, looking at me through his eyelashes, and my breath hitched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> So I finished The Song of Achilles nearly two full days ago and I've been emo ever since. I can't get headcanons out of my head, and I love my tiny Ancient Greek gay sons so much. Remember chapter ten? Remember when things were happy and fucking amazing? Well, here's a fic set during that chapter. This is dedicated to Margaux @[mightyachillis](http://www.mightyachillis.tumblr.com) on tumblr. She has no chill over this book, and neither do I. 
> 
> Enjoy!

  _Insp:[Heartbeats by José Gonzalez](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-liyr-Xq3E)_  

 

> _One night of magic rush_  
>  _The start, a simple touch_  
>  _One night to push and scream_  
>  _And then r e l i e f_
> 
> _Ten days of perfect tunes_  
>  _The colors, red and blue_  
>  _We had a promise made_  
>  _**We were i n l o v e** _

 

Achilles woke me with the pull of my mother’s strings, the sounds of her lyre. The way it echoed throughout the cave was so pleasant, if I hadn’t already been asleep it would have surely lulled me back in. But it was Achilles playing, and it was beautiful.

“Patroclus,” he said. I opened my eyes and saw him sitting a few feet from the bed, sitting crosslegged by the fire. I looked from his fingers and into his smiling eyes as he played, fingers moving seamlessly over the instrument and playing the most calming tunes. The fire crackled and the crickets outside harmonized, seemingly, with the song he played.

It was late, and I saw the moon shining above the trees through the entrance of the cave. It was such a gorgeous sight: the fire, Achilles sitting beside it so serenely, and the background of the outside, green and dark blue.

“I have never heard you play this before,” I said, standing up to sit in front of him by the small fire. He eyed me as I sat beside him, my knee resting comfortably on his thigh as I cross my legs as well. I felt the desire radiating from him and building inside me, only calmed by the sounds my mother’s lyre made. The sounds his fingers made.

He smiled. “That is because I just made it up.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?” He nodded. “And what inspired you this time?”

“You,” he said simply. His gaze lowered to the instrument in his lap as I blushed.

“Me?”

“Of course. It’s the music that plays in my head when I watch you sleep. I needed the world to hear it.”

I laughed, knocking his shoulder with mine. “The world? I am the only one here,” I joked.

“Precisely,” he responded, looking at me through his eyelashes, and my breath hitched.

“That’s enough,” I said abruptly, reaching for his hands to still them. He looked up, confused. I felt the heat crawl up my chest and neck as I leaned forward before I had time to think, to capture his lips in mine.

He sighed into it, and while the night was silent save for the crickets and wind outside, the tune he played resonated with every brush of his lips against mine, and I could not imagine a world outside of this moment.

Achilles set the lyre down beside him and leaned forward, pushing me back until I hit the floor of the cave with a gasp. Crawling over me, his lips explored more of my body, moving aside my tunic to kiss my shoulders, the ones he never tired of telling me were so broad, so grown, until they were red and bruised. I gasped at every connection his skin made with mine, and all too soon I felt cold again, for he had reared back and positioned himself to stand up.

I breathed hard as he stood up, looking not nearly as out of breath as I felt, but with an expression so jovial I felt my strength rejuvenated, and I grinned as he did the same to me.

“Let’s go to the river,” he said slowly, walking away from me and towards the outside. He placed a hand on the wall of the cave as he took a deep breath and looked back.

“It’s a beautiful night, and the water is warm. I want to feel it with you. Do you want that?” he said, turning back to look outside.

I leaned up on my elbows and stood up, watching him watch the moon above the trees.

“Yes.” Of course.

He grinned and all I saw next was the dust that his feet left at the mouth of the cave, for he had gone sprinting through the trees towards the river.

I rolled my eyes and ran as fast as I could to join him.

 

He was waiting for me at the riverbank, with only the moonlight reflecting off his golden head and letting me know he was grinning, teeth and all, at my lack of speed. Mocking, but sweet. I knocked him into the river for it.

He cackled, elated, and ran a couple of steps towards me to grab my arms and pull me back with him. We hit the water with a splash, and resurfaced gasping for air as we struggled to get the other under water. We laughed and tickled, not for one second removing ourselves from the grasp of the other.

At last, we tired of playing, and grew more wanton the more we touched the other. We pressed against each other and panted, the thumping of my heart so loud in my ears and calming with every breath I took. I knew it would pick up in just a few moments.

“I want to feel the water with you,” he said, softly against my lips at some point, I could not tell, could not keep track of the time, when the sun would rise, or when the water would freeze over, for I was warm enough to last a lifetime.

“I want this too,” I said mindlessly, closing my eyes, letting my senses get higher and higher, getting more and more familiar with the way his teeth grazed the side of my neck, the way his thigh slid between mine, and the rhythm of my breath when he wrapped a hand around my length.

We stood on the riverbed, the water reaching our shoulders, so dark I could not see his ministrations, but I could feel them, and that was all that mattered.

We stripped off our soaked tunics and threw them towards the riverbank, and all too soon his hand returned to my cock and his chest pressed into mine.

“Achilles,” I whined lowly, and he pulled back to look at me. I had let it go without meaning to, did not really want him to stop kissing but his hand did not stop, and I gasped his name once more. He smiled.

“Patroclus,” he said simply, and returned his lips to my neck, slipping his other hand through my wet hair, pulling my head back so he could trail his kisses up to my ear, only to breath heavily as he leaned up and wrapped his legs around my waist.

I grunted, returning to my senses, and grabbed his ass, positioning myself under him. It was surprisingly easy, holding him up, with his arms around my neck, his wrist and hand wrapping themselves tightly into my curls, breathing into my mouth as his tongue licked at its seam to pry it open. And I let him, and then I let him fall onto my length.

We both moaned until he was fully seated, and then we held our breath, for how long I could not say. But then he began to move, and our sighs became panting breaths before long. We were soaked by the water as he moved above me ceaselessly. Achilles’ cock slid against our stomachs as he moved up and down my own place of pleasure.

I wished I could have moved my hands from where they were holding him up, but his hands were doing enough on their own, caressing my arms, cradling my face, outlining my spine until he reached the curve of my ass. I struggled for breath as he groped me, whispering my name over and over into my mouth, and I was helpless to drink him in, listening to the music that was his voice and the lyrics of my name.

He moved with every thrust I made, and the water moved around us accordingly, and I felt the warmth in my groin turn into an unbearable heat. It was then Achilles threw his head back and howled into the sky, the warm air turning into a cool breeze as he did so, my toes curling around the rocks I stood on.

I yelled his name as we came together, the water passing between us and cleaning him, his head finding a place for rest in the crook of my neck. I didn’t let him go. I wouldn’t for many minutes as we continued to bruise our lips against the other's, riding out the heights of our climax together.

Finally, he unwrapped himself and stood before me, arms still around my neck. He kissed me again, and I could feel his silent words. _Thank you for following me here, thank you for being here. Patroclus. Pa-tro-clus._

We walked with tired legs back to the bank and collapsed into the dirt and sand. The water on our naked bodies cooled us as the breeze passed over us, and the crickets sang on, as though our torrid lovemaking did not bother them in the slightest.

“It is late. We should return to the cave.” Achilles said. I turned my face towards him to find him smiling at me, wide awake. He turned onto his side and placed a palm onto my bare stomach.

I laughed. “Only if you play the song from before,” I said, knowing it would bring me to sleep as easily as his voice could.

His grin widened, and he nodded. I’d never seen him so happy.

We lay on the bank for many minutes after that, and looked at the stars, drinking in the air and the presence of the other, before we stood, gathered our clothes, and returned to our bed in the cave.

It was one of the good nights.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Find me on tumblr @[nuevayor](http://www.nuevayor.tumblr.com) if you want to cry with me over these miserable Greek gays I love the m so much fu ck


End file.
